Sweet Bedtimes
by fadedjae
Summary: An AuronxRikku fic. When Auron and Rikku accidently wind up in bed together, chaos ensues.
1. A Wakening

Chapter One: A Wakening

The Thunder Plains were absolute hell for Rikku. She had managed to keep her fear to herself during their approach (her father had taught her well! Never show your weakness!) but as soon as the toes on her right foot touched the grey plains, her control shattered (so much for her father's lesssons). For the entire first day of travel she had tried endlessly to convince the party to turn back and try another way by means of begging, yelling, clinging, and, as a last desperate attempt, throwing bombs. Nothing worked, and all she got for her troubles were a series of frowns and a whack on the head, courtesy of Tidus.

With each bolt of lightening she trembled, with each crash of thunder she cried. Rikku grew positively hysterical and not even the ever stoic Kimahri could hold his tongue. "Rikku need to be quiet. She will gather the attention of enemies." His observation was duly noted by his companions and Tidus tried his best to stuff a handkerchief into her mouth to shut her up.

"Bastards," she mumbled through chattering teeth. Why weren't they running amuck in terror like her? They were strolling along like it was a walk in the park, all smiles and sunshine. It wasn't her fault that they were incurably insane!

The journey took hours; it seemed like ever five steps a monster would challenge them and force them into a battle that took practically a lifetime. At long last they reached an inn and after squeals of hope and fear from the blond, Auron agreed to a night under its roof. Only a night, he warned, not without anger and impatience in his voice, and not only moment longer.  
  
---  
  
"Eeeeah!" Rikku bolted up in her bed as another roll of thunder shook the inn. Her heart pounded like... well... Thunder in her chest and it took a moment for her to conquer the dread that had numbed her body senseless. In the bed next to her Yuna mumbled in her sleep and rolled over. Rikku flushed and bit her lip, feeling guilty that she had caused her cousin so many problems during her quest. Yuna gave so much and received so little, especially from her, Rikku thought sheepishly. She slipped out of bed determined to sleep elsewhere so that she would not wake the exhausted Summoner. As she left the room she glanced at the slumbering Kimahri who lay at the foot of Yuna's bed, and, feeling a twinge of guilt for him too, pulled the blanket off her bed, covering the lionman with its warmth. His eyes opened, signaling that he had woken up even though his mistress had not, but closed after Rikku had pressed a finger to her lips and shushed any movement he may have planned to make.  
  
As soon as Rikku stepped into the hallway she regretted her choice. Lightening flashed through the windows and thunder screamed in the sky and Rikku echoed it with her own moan of fright. She began to shiver out of fear and coldness and fought down the urge to cry. Lower lip trembling she headed towards Lulu's room - somehow Lulu's displeasure at being awakened seemed favorable to Yuna's sweet understanding. Rikku preferred a straight out argument to Yuna's guilt-inducing sighs. Her bare feet padded on the cold wooden floor and she rubbed her hands over her arms to try to inspire warmth. "Cold. Lonely." She said out loud to herself, her voice quiet not to wake her friends but loud enough to block out far-off thunder.  
  
Lightening flicked light into the hallway as Rikku pushed the door open that lead to Lulu's room. "Just me," she whispered to Lulu as she climbed in bed. "Couldn't sleep. I'm sorry to disturb you but I didn't want to keep up Yuna." In the darkness she could only make out a general shape in the bed but she could tell that Lulu hadn't turned over yet. Relieved that she hadn't woken her up, Rikku snuggled into the bed's warmth, feeling completely better and for the first time since entering the Plains, safe. "'Night."  
  
A particularly resounding thunder blast won a squeak from Rikku. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed against her bedmate's back. It was then that she began to realize that something wasn't right about her situation; Lulu's back wasn't _that_ hard was it? Or _that_ large? Rikku sat up, confused and curious. A sly smile lit up her face. "Lulu, you dog," she murmured, "I didn't know that you already had a sleeping companion." She giggled, completely forgetting about the ever-present storm. "Won't Tidus be amused when he learns that you're sleeping with Wakka?"  
  
"Don't you ever shut up?"  
  
Rikku's blood froze. "Sir Auron?!"


	2. A Rising

Chapter Two: A Rising

Even if he hadn't been a finely trained warrior, he would have heard the Al Bhed enter. She had been snuffling like a shoopuf, stomping her feet, slamming doors, and generally making a ruckus that no one would be able to ignore. He didn't need to turn around to know who she was; only the Al Bhed girl would have the audacity to run about in the middle of the night. When she called him Lulu he had stifled a groan and nearly threw her out right there. He had still held onto a hope that she'd fall asleep and he could climb out unnoticed. Of course she hadn't. And of course she had become chatty. And of course she had to ruin everything once again. Damn, but she was troublesome creature!

The worst part, the absolute worse part!, was that he enjoyed her feathery touch. Her small body had been quivering when she hopped into his bed and she had immediately curled into his warmth. Her soft breasts pushed delightfully into his back and her legs fit nicely against his own. The lose of control over his body's repsonse made him only angrier and he blamed, rightly or not, the tiny Al Bhed for the difficulties. He was not allowed to indulge in pleasure; Auron had surrendered that aspect of his humanity years ago.

"I'm sorry! So sorry! Sir Auron, if I had known that this was your room..." Rikku was bouncing up and down in the bed, her hands clenched together as she bowed her apologies. "And please don't think poorly about Lulu and Wakka... I'm sure that they're just friends!"  
  
Auron sat up, rubbing his forehead in agitation. "I accept your apology, Rikku," he said as a dismissal.  
  
Rikku, however, choosing to ignore the unspoken order in his voice, stayed warm and toasty in his bed. "Good!" she said, cheerful again, "I'm glad we got that out of the way! 'Night!"

He faced her, his expression one of surprise and great annoyance. He tried again, his voice firm, "Good night. Get out."

She pulled the blanket up around her head like a hood and stared up at the guardian with wide eyes. "Sorry, pal." She said, her tone just as firm as his had been. "I'm staying here. The last time I braved the hall I nearly died. That hallway is the hallyway of _doom_."

Glowering, Auron thrust his legs from under the covers and got out of the bed. "Very well," his voice ice and poison, "Do as you wish."

Rikku crawled out of her nest of blanket and pillows. "What, you're not staying? But this is your room!" She tilted her head to one side like a bird and blinked her large green eyes at him innocently. "Aren't you tired?"

With short, jerky movements he pulled his shirt over his head. "No." He pushed back his hair. "I am _not_ staying." With one hand he tightened his belt as the other groped for more clothing in the dark. "Yes." Next he shoved a foot into his boot. "It _is_ my bed." The other boot. "Yes." His glasses were placed ajar on his nose. "I _am_ tired."

Rikku dropped her head into her hands and supported her weight on her elbows and knees. After eyeing him slowly, she nodded. "And yes, you _are_ grouchy. You act like you've never had to share sleeping quarters before. Besides that," She wiggled her rear playfully as an invitation, "It's nice and warm. And maybe, if you're lucky..." Was it his imagination or did her voice become seductive? "...I'll tell you a bedtime story!"

Auron's patience (of which he had little) was quickly depleting. A new approach to battle was needed and he frowned even more deeply than usual. "It is not appropriate," he pointed out, suddenly concerned with the proper and the polite. "You should return to your own bed to sleep."

"How is it innappropiate? Is it more acceptable for me to be sleeping with a Kimahri?" She arched an eyebrow, "What are you afraid of, anyway?" A smile lit up her face and she stuck out her tongue as she teased him "Come on, you big oaf, get in bed before you fall over."

She had forgotten all about the eternal storm outside, too busy with Auron to notice or care about any little blinks of lightening or any coughs of thunder. But then quite possible the longest, brightest, biggest, scariest bolt of lightening hit the building, shaking the shelter right down to its wood and stone bones. Rikku jumped into the air with a squeal of terror and launched herself straight into Auron's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a death grip and whimpered nonsensically against his throat. The guardian was too taken back to react normally and let the girl cling to him as if her world depended on it.

----------------

----------------

Thank you for the comments, everyone! Everytime I read one I feel inspired to write more.

Blurry I'll try to keep updating quickly! And thanks!

Deathalletta Heh, yeah, Rikku's adorable. nn

Dark Mousy Aww... thank you! Yeah, the bit about Wakka and Lulu was a little strange, even for Rikku. I guess I assumed that she'd be too worried about the storm to think about being proper and whatnot.

Shan-chan v

To lazy to sign in Hehe, I'm lazy too. Happens to me all the time. And thanks for the compliament!

Strawberry I know!, Rikku's so lucky! And hey, keep writing your AuRikku!

Yomo Oops, guess you pressed the 'submit' button too much, eh? Anywho, thankies!

Auron is my man No, he's mine! tackles nn

Parasyte Bah, my chapters are too short... cries Anyway, I'm glad you like it! I'm trying to stay on the "oh-so-cute" side and not write anything angsty or generally depressing. I think we all need something to smile about.

Era Yachi gaspchokedie Ahhhh! You're reading my story? gets on her knees to worship the awesome power of Era Yachi I love your "Turbulence!" EEEEEeeeeee! is a fangirl

Major Zazu Fangirl Dunna worry, I'm writing more!


	3. A Musing

Chapter Three: A Musing

"Don't let go," Rikku pleaded softly, still shaking in Auron's arms. Like a cat she rubbed against his neck and shoulders, her breath burning his skin as she clung to him.

Baffled, Auron froze. His mind was a labyrinthine web of desire and self-denial – should he play the role of a parent or as a lover? Should he push her off or embrace her? He settled with a platonic pat of the back. "It's just lightning," he said gruffly, "Nothing to be frightened of."

"I feel better now." Rikku's voice was muffled but he could still make out her words, "You smell nice. Feel good, too. Mmm," she fairly purred.

Auron's back straightened and he shot back to attention. He pulled her off him as if she were a leach and held her up in the air and away from him. "_What?_"

The girl looked as surprised as he was. Her already enormous eyes were huge and the swirls were hypnotic in the flashes of lightening. When she gathered her wits she pushed out her lower lip and folded her arms across her petite chest. "Come on, I was just hugging you. Don't look so shocked. There's nothing wrong with some physical contact every now and again. You're such a stuck-up prude."

Auron's forehead creased as his anger returned. "And you should make up your damn mind! Are you a child or a woman, for Yevon's sake?"

"Whoa..." Rikku stared at him for a moment before wiggling out of his grasp. She tumbled onto the bed and stood up, hands on her hips and nose high in the air. "I am sixteen years old," she announced as if that solved everything, "And you should treat me as such."

He sighed, feeling older and greyer than ever before. What was he doing, blaming a teenager for his actions? She wasn't capable of making decisions like he was. He should have left the room the minute she stepped into it. "Exactly. You're sixteen years old and you don't know what you want."

"I know what I want," she sniffed, "I know exactly what I want."

"What is it, then?"

"Er," her resolve left her and she played with the edge of her shirt instead of answering. "Well, it doesn't matter." Looking up she poked a finger into his chest and jabbed him as she continued to talk. "And I don't what got you into such a tizzy; all I wanted to do was get some sleep! You've got nothing to worry about, trust me. You're my traveling companion, and that's all. Me sleeping in here is just like me sleeping in Lulu's room or Yuna's room or even Tidus' room. Now, are you going to stand there and grumble or are you going to be mature and go to bed?"

_She_ was accusing _him_ of being immature? Slack jawed; Auron couldn't find the words to express his jumbled feelings and settled instead for actions. He practically fell back into his bed, boots still on, and shook his head, disgusted with himself. She had made a point – the relationship between them was that of mutual dependence in regards to safety. By denying to share a sleeping space with her, he acknowledged that there was something else other than a professional bond between them. She had beaten him, and with logic, no less! He had been the one to get emotional, not her. "Damn."

Rikku, for her part, looked as happy as a moogle. Pleased to have had Auron bend to her demands, she patted him on the head as if he were a dog. "See? And you didn't burst into flames or anything. Sometimes you just need to suck it up and give in." Rikku pulled the covers up again and closed her eyes. "At first I thought that you'd refuse on account of my race but I guess that I was wrong. I'm glad that you don't dislike me for being an Al Bhed."

"No," Auron agreed, "For a completely differently reason."

It took a second for Rikku to digest the insult but when it hit home she made up for lost time by bonking him on the noggin with her pillow. She was all fire now, sitting up on her knees with her feathery weapon in hand, her eyes bright as sacred emeralds and hair whirling around her face. "You jerk!" She smacked him again, pillow landing satisfyingly in his face. "You big, inconsiderate jerk!

Rikku didn't let the loss of her weapon slow her down however and with a curse in Al Bhed she tackled Auron. It was completely in vain; Rikku was like a fly trying to do battle with a horse. Auron caught her small fists and held them back with ease and, instead of looking injured by the attack, his lips actually quirked a smile. He sat up, spilling her from atop his chest to his lap.

The shirt she wore was long, probably borrowed from the inn keeper as it looked as if it had once belonged to a man. Despite its length on her small frame it had managed to ride up, showing a considerable amount of skin. The lightening bolts outside gave Auron enough light to wonder if her skin felt as soft as it looked. His mood changed; now he was a cat hunting prey. He held his victim helpless and watched her, intrigued with every moment and sound that came from her.

Rikku huffed, still furious. Any positive feelings she may have harbored for the warrior were certainly dampened after the upset in events. Still trying to beat him she glared at Auron and shook her arms, unable to free her hands. To add insult to injury, feathers continued to land on her face and she blew them away with a muttered curse. "Jerk." She said again, too spent to go to war again. "You won."

She was absolutely adorable, and although he was loath to admit it, he found her utterly irresistible. She was a little spitfire, that was sure, but he began to ponder that perhaps her energy and cheer were a positive quality and did not necessarily deserve his scorn. And now, covered in feathers and delightfully rumbled, Rikku looked even more delectable than usual. "I won," he said as he looked down at her, "It follows that I get a prize, then."

"A prize?" Curiosity piqued, Rikku peered up at him, eyes wide again. "What could you possibly want from me –"

He kissed her.

--------

--------

Again, thank you guys for the comments! Keep 'em coming!

Archangel How can you be against Aurikku? gasps Anywho, I'm glad you like mine!

Pickle bounces around I'm an Auronholic! Whoohoo!

Blurry Thanks! I'll try to write more soon!


End file.
